User blog:Fatcats19/The Angle of Order, Norma
The Angle of Order, Norma, is one of the chief architects of the Aether realm. He is a member of the Crusaders of the Constellations who imbues his creations with mathematical certainty. He was once an architect in his realm, though now, he is a talented one, with a dash of soldier in him. Appearance In his mortal form, the Angle of Order is in the garb of a construction foreman or an engineer, with a golden ruler the only constant object accompanying him wherever he goes. In his Crusader form, he takes on the appearance of an armoured warrior with a set square on his breastplate. Numbers of all kinds are engraved on his armour, and his helmet has a resemblance to those worn by construction workers. He has been known to take on a vaguely angelic form with wings made of rulers whenever he wants to get the upper hand. Personality To Norma, there must be a mathematical certainty in all things, and as such, he strives to make it so. He invests his power in making tools with such accuracy that they look as if they were perfection embodied. He applies the same to all buildings he constructs, and thus, they are orderly and safe to live in. The Angle of Order is conscientious in his work, knowing that a single wrong number can be disastrous to the final product. For him, everything can be measured in numbers, even the patterns of nature, biological processes in humans and even battle tactics. His dedication to his work sometimes borders on an obsession with perfection, that the young man even forgets to eat and rest. He fears making mistakes, and what everyone will think of him when he does. His attempts to make something with great accuracy might backfire, leaving him unhappy. His tendency to measure everything by numbers prevents him from appreciating the beauty and wonders of them, for to him, even the cuteness of babies, the personalities of his allies and even the march of history must be explained by equations underlying them. No wonder he is advised to loosen up so often. As much as the Angel of Music shares his love for Order in all things, she feels that he is taking things too far, and wishes that he appreciates beauty as much as she did. The Swan Warrior of Venus agrees, saying that Norma has no need to worry about public opinion, as long as his mathematical works bring beauty to everything. The Angle of Order has disdain for those who upset the order of things and ruin the certainty that comes with them, and has been known to give measure for measure when it comes to punishing those who do. Powers Precognition Enhanced Intelligence Golden Angle Shield - Makes a shield resembling the curve of the Golden Angle. Fibonacci search technique - Makes use of Fibonacci numbers to search for information anywhere in the world Gabriel's Horn - Forms stellar energy into a horn that he use some to produce a disorienting sound Category:Blog posts